Pool
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day Two of CoLu Week 2017! An incident at the pool causes a prank war between Lucy and Cobra, but why won't any prank work how Cobra wants it to! And yes there is a reason it is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, day two of ColU Week 2017 (Sorry it is a day late, had crappy internet yesterday and it did not want to load). So, today you will be getting both yesterday's and today's story! Hope you enjoy! Side note, this one is going to be a small chapter story, the next chapter will be posted at a later date.**

* * *

Pool

Lucy gave a sigh as she rested her arms against the ledge of the pool, allowing her body to merely float underwater as she stared around at the other guild members that were lazing about on the smoldering hot day. Cana was spread out on a pool chair, moving only long enough to lift a cold beer bottle to her lips. Mira was sitting behind the outside bar, under the canopy shade that they had installed. Gajeel and Levy were sitting in the shallow end of the pool, just relaxing as they managed to keep cool. Everyone was wearing very little, and just doing everything they could to keep heat stroke at bay.

Then her eyes landed on Cobra. Of everyone around them, he was still fully clothed. And she didn't mean just a shirt, and shorts. No. He was wearing a maroon shirt, his large thick white trench coat, black pants, and boots. Just looking at him had her sweating, and lowering herself deeper into the water. How the hell could he stand all of those layers on!? What was more, he didn't looked uncomfortable at all!

"Cobra!" She whined out, watching as he blinked his sole eye before turning away from his conversation with Kinana to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Lose some damn clothes! Just looking at you is enough to give me a heat stroke!" She growled out, thinking that there was no way that he was truly comfortable. Even sitting underneath a bit of shade by the bar, and watched as a smirk played on his lips.

"Want me to strip tease for you that badly, Bright Eyes?" He called, causing her face to heat up and she hissed out a breath as some others gave off catcalls and laughs.

"No! It isn't normal for someone to be wearing that many layers in this heat!" She shouted, watching as he smirked before giving a shrug.

"Never said I was normal." He replied, turning back to Kinana who gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"That's the understatement of the century." She muttered, watching as he still heard and gave a smirk. Turning away from him, she allowed her back to rest against the cool concrete, and sighed as the water lapped at her. Only to peek one eye open as the water shifted slightly around her, and found her gaze narrowing as an all to familiar tuff of salmon colored haired approached her from under the water.

Twisting her hands behind her, she braced them along the edge and waited a second before hauling herself up out of the water. Smirking as Natsu slammed face first into the concrete underwater. Watching as he sank for a moment before popping out of the water with a gasp and pointed a finger at her.

"You're trying to kill me!" He shouted, causing her to slap her leg into the water, splashing him with water.

"Says the idiot who was going to head butt my stomach from under the water!" She shouted back, watching as he pouted before a mischievous smile slid into place. Causing her to blink and quickly try to jump to her feet, only to flail and give a gasp as he grabbed her ankle at the exact same time, causing her to loose her balance. Squeezing her eyes closed, she waited for her head to connect with the pavement, but instead blinked her eyes opened in surprise as she was caught in a strong hold as a growl sounded above her.

"Enough with the damn antics! Not only is it to hot for them, you're pushing too damn far with them!" Cobra barked out, and she watched as Natsu flinched away, fear evident in his gaze as he gave her an uncertain look as his fingers slipped off her ankle.

"I'm fine Natsu. It wouldn't have been your fault." She stated, watching as he thought a moment before giving a nod and quickly move away. She gave a sigh, knowing that his pride had been hurt since he would have still blamed himself should she had finished her fall, and looked to Cobra.

"Bit harsh." She muttered, watching as he blinked before giving a huff.

"He needs to know when to back off. Besides, he acts too childish at times." He grumbled, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Which is why he is fun instead of a _certain_ slayer that's always acting like he has a _tree_ shoved up his ass." She muttered, attempting to straighten. Only to give a confused sound when he tightened his hold and smiled down at her.

"A tree up my ass, huh?" He asked, causing her to recall exactly who she was talking to, and give a small squeak as he suddenly picked her up, and moved toward the deep end of the pool. Struggling in his grip, she tensed as he tightened his hold before tossing her into the air. She gave a screech while stretching her hand out and grabbed onto the sleeve of his trench coat, pulling him into the water with her.

She closed her eyes as she allowed her momentum to carry her to the bottom before twisting her body upward and breaking the water's surface. Inhaling deeply as she wiped the water from her face before twisting around as Cobra gave a growl from behind her.

"What. The. Hell Bright Eyes!?" He spat, causing her to blink before giving a satisfying smirk.

"It's what you get for throwing me into the pool!" She stated, splashing water at him and watching as he closed his one eye before opening it to glare at her. She tensed as he suddenly swam closer to her, his face just inches from hers as he gave a smile.

"I don't think you understand what you just started, Bright Eyes." He chuckled, and she stilled, bobbing in the water as something coiled deeply within her. It wasn't fear, but excitement.

"I believe I can handle whatever you throw my way." She whispered, shivering when he gave a dangerous smirk and swam away from hers. She shivered as his warmth moved away with him, and suddenly questioned if the temperature had dropped slightly.

A squeal from behind caused her to look over her shoulder, only to blink as she saw Mira looking like she was on cloud nine, and wondered who had been the reason for it. Only to turn back to Cobra as she heard him pull himself out of the water, and nearly swallowed her tongue. Her eyes nearly eating him alive as he slipped his clinging cloak from his shoulders, revealing that his shirt also clung to him like a second skin, along with his jeans. No man should look that fine while soaking wet! She blushed as he smirked at her from over his shoulder, and quickly spun so she was looking away from him.

"Don't think this is over, Bright Eyes. You better keep your guard up." Cobra called, walking away from the pool and causing her to glare at his retreating back.

"I'm not scared Cobra. There is nothing you can do that will scare me! Besides, you were the who tossed me in! Wasn't my fault you weren't quick enough to avoid being dragged in!" She shouted, sticking her tongue out when he smirked over his shoulder at her.

"We'll just see Bright Eyes." He stated, raising a hand to wave before retreating into the men's changing room. Lucy rolled her eyes, but still felt a little shaken. Not from fear of what he could do either, but from excitement that she was about to see a different side to Cobra.

* * *

 **Prank war will be starting soon! Love these kind of fanfics :3 Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now to start on the short story that will be Pool! Hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

Pool

Chapter 2

Cobra watched from his position at the bar as Lucy finally left the pool area. The little sway of her hips catching his eye before he directed his attention elsewhere as Mira stepped too close. He had heard all about her matchmaking schemes, and wanted no part in them. However, her idea of them beginning to play tricks on one another before finally admitting their feelings for one another was interesting. Only problem was that he was a hundred percent certain that Bright Eyes had no true feelings for him. Sure, she lusted for him, and him for her, but that wasn't what he wanted.

Ever since he had been pardoned, all he could think about was finally settling down and starting his own family. He would be thrilled if he could find someone like Lucy to love him, but he knew that he would be lucky to catch anyone's eyes in the way he wanted. That wasn't to say he would show her the night of her life if she ever gave him the invitation that she wanted it, but he wasn't going to chain someone as brilliant as her to someone so pointless as him.

"Earthland to Cobra. Did you hear a single thing I said?" Kinana asked, causing him to blink as she waved a hand in his face.

"Sorry, Kina. Lost in thought about how to get back at Bright Eyes." He stated, watching as a mischievous look entered his friend's eyes.

"Well, you could easily ask some members. Some in Fairy Tail are known for their pranks." She stated, and he smirked. Ever since he had joined the guild, the purple haired woman had been pushing him to open up to the other members. But he was just so uncertain, because he wasn't used to this many people. However, it seemed that their conversation hadn't only caught the attention of Mira's approving smile, but also a certain Drunkard's attention. If her suddenly hopping into the stool next to him, slamming her bottle onto the bar, and giving him a mischievous look was anything to go by.

"I have all kinds of pranks to get under Lucy's skin!" She laughed out, and Cobra could only blink at her. Already her soul told of pranks that would humiliate, infuriate, and possibly cause him to get maimed. This drunk woman was sounding more like she wanted to get him killed rather than helping him plan simple pranks to get back at Lucy. Until...

"Now that one I like." He growled, giving a smirk that had Cana blinking before tilting her head.

"But I didn' say...Hey! No fair using Soul Listening Magic!" She snapped, causing him to chuckle before waving her irritation away. The prank that he just thought of was going to be plenty enough to get Lucy back for his little trip into the pool. It was simple, and wouldn't give anyone reason to try to skin him alive afterwards. Oh yes, it was perfect especially since it was fool proof.

"What? Which one was it?" Cana asked, leaning closer and he glared at her out of habit of not wanting people in his personal space. Although, she didn't flinch in the slightest.

"What's the point of telling someone the idea of a prank? It wouldn't be any good then." He muttered, slipping off of his stool and raising his hand in a parting manner. He had some planning to do if this was going to go the way he wanted it to.

* * *

Lucy found her gaze narrowing toward Cobra, who was sitting for too close to her usual seat. Usually he would sit on the far end of the bar, but now he seemed to be wanting a front row seat to something, and she wasn't too thrilled about Mira's mischievous smile. She had half a mind to call to Erza to help, but really didn't want to interrupt the woman enjoying her cake, and talking to her boyfriend.

Releasing a sigh, and accepting her fate that she was most likely walking into a trap, she approached the bar and plopped down. Only to blink when Mira sat her usual smoothie in front of her, causing her gaze to narrow and turn to Cobra.

"I swear, if you did anything to my smoothie." She growled. She was as protective of the icy goodness as Erza was of her cakes. If Cobra had tainted it in some way...

"I did nothing to your smoothie." Cobra sighed before giving her a pointed look.

"Give me some damn credit." He added when she continued to stare at him in suspicion.

"You're right. You'd rather poison someone straight on." She muttered, giving a teasing smile when he smirked.

"Damn straight." Turning to her smoothie, she picked up the glass and took a sip. Her brows furrowing when Cobra began to snicker and gave her a pointed look. She was about to ask him what his problem was, since it was obvious that he hadn't messed with her smoothie, so what...She paused as her finger brushed against something fuzzy on the outside of her glass, and slowly turned her smoothie around. Her heart clenched tight in her chest as Cobra started laughing, until a scream emitted from her and she chucked the glass to the side.

Jumping up from the stool, she attempted to control her shivers as she recalled the damn spider that she had just touched! Blinking through her tearing eyes, she felt her face heat as the guild laughed, but felt the embarrassment fading as she noticed that no one was laughing at her, they were laughing at a very pissed looking Cobra.

A giggle slipped from her lips, causing her to slap a hand to her mouth as he turned a glare on her. But that only made the image more hilarious, and she was trembling from holding back the laughter building within her. It seemed, that within her panic, she had chucked her smoothie right onto his head. Leaving pink, sticky slush dripping from his hair, face, and shoulders. Not to mention, she saw that the spider had been a rubber toy, and was slowly sliding down his forehead.

Another giggle slipped from between her hands, before she finally laughed out loud. Pointing a finger at him as she held her sides.

"D..Deserves you right! Try..Trying to scare me with a spider." She got out between laughs, only to go quiet when he was suddenly before her. Leaning in just as close as he had been during their incident in the pool. Just a hairs width away from touch his lips to hers.

"That's strike two, Bright Eyes. Next punishment will be worse." He growled, causing her to blush before giving a whine.

"You're the one who started all of this! You're just getting what you deserved!" She stated, resisting the temptation to pull back as he merely stared at her. A shiver shot through her as he half-way closed his eye and gave a low hum before smirking.

"Good plan Cana, but I'm gonna change some things around." He suddenly stated, flashing the woman at the bar a grin before meeting her gaze once more. She shot a look over at the woman who gave a frustrated growl.

"Which one damnit!" Cana shot out, causing Lucy to stare at the woman in shock. She was helping him!

"Cana!"

"It's not my fault! He only knows my pranks because of his Soul Listening magic." She responded, wrapping her arms around the barrel of alcohol before pouting at Cobra.

"The bastard won't tell me which ones he's using either."

"That's not the point! What did you just think about?"

"I don't know. I thought about twenty pranks just then."

Lucy could only stare at the woman as Cobra gave a chuckle. Giving a whimper she turned back to Cobra.

"What do I have to do to get this to stop?" She asked, watching as he quirked his eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No getting out of it. Not until you get what you deserve." He stated, spinning around. And she could only watch as a few drops of smoothie dropped onto the floor, and pressed her lips together tightly as he shivered as some slipped down the back of his neck. She never knew that anyone could walk away looking so proud while looking so...ridiculous!

"I heard that, Bright Eyes." He growled out, continuing toward the men's locker room. She gave a groan before feeling her shoulders slump and then glared over at Cana. Who hunkered down slightly before giving an innocent look.

"Are you mad?" She asked, causing her to growl before giving a sigh.

"It's not like it was your idea to start the pranks." She muttered, blinking as the woman suddenly perked and pointed over her shoulder.

"Nope. That honor goes to Mira and Kinana."

"Cana!" The combined shout caused her to look over her shoulder at the two bar maids. Kinana quickly straightened under her glare while Mira held up her hands in a gentle gesture.

"Now, now Lucy. It's just a cute little prank war.."

"That you two gave him the idea for." She hissed, knowing full well that Cobra would have became bored if these three women hadn't interfered. It was bad enough that she wanted the guy, but to have him teasing her like this. It was torture on her part, because she really wanted to try something with him, but knew that there was no way he saw her as anything other than a teammate.

These pranks were causing him to get in her personal space, making her all to aware of him, and causing her emotions and feelings to go all over the place. Not to mention he only saw it as something fun to pass the time with, there was nothing more for him. Giving a sigh, she spun away from the bar, ignoring the confused looks of the three women and some other members. The fight was just out of her thanks to her thoughts now, and she wanted nothing more than to just stay out and about for a bit. Try and do something to raise her spirits. Still, she just hated that someone so amazing as Cobra, would never see her anything more than just a teammate now.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed! Until chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Pool

Chapter 3

Cobra smirked as he slid into Lucy's apartment, finding her usual annoying habit of leaving her window unlocked actually coming in handy. Guess he had Salamander to thank for something, since the idiot always seemed think about sneaking into Lucy's 'comfy' bed. Lucky bastard, for such a platonic friendship they were just too damn close for his liking. Then again, he knew that he and Ice Prick were together on the down low, so he knew there was nothing to worry about. Still didn't mean he couldn't be envious of the Flaming Idiot for being able to cuddle with the woman.

Shaking his head of the errant thoughts, he held up the bucket containing confetti and hot pink glitter that stuck to anything it touched. This was a sure plan, no way this could backfire on him. Not to mention, it wasn't half as cruel as Cana's original plan of dumping glue and fake snakes on her. He didn't want to scar her for life, just enough to get back at her for saying that he had a tree up his ass and dragging him into the pool with her.

He knew that all of this was petty, but it was damn fun. The way her cheeks flushed or her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Or the way her soul changed ever so slightly when she expected something to pop out and scare her. It was lovely actually, almost like the soothing melody that was her soul took on a haunting sound, low and suspenseful. Not to mention, the spike in her arousal and the flutter of her heart when he invaded her personal space was enough to have his own blood pumping with want and need.

Still, he wasn't going to even try to court her, because she could do so much better than him. Even though he knew that she forgave him, it was just the fact that something as pure and sweet as her didn't deserve someone so twisted and warped like him. Giving a sigh he looked around her cozy apartment and spotted a chair that he could use.

Positioning the chair beneath her door, he climbed onto it and began to position the bucket filled with the bane of anyone's existence. Bright Eyes would be finding the glittering bastards everywhere for weeks. At first he had been thinking of just throwing the shit everywhere in her apartment but thought that might be taking it a little too far. Especially since she had stuff that held sentimental value to it, and he truly didn't feel like losing his life if anything happened to them.

Tilting the bucket slightly on the ledge above her door, he eased back. The last thing he wanted was for this damn prank to land on him. It was bad enough that some of the pink shit got on his sleeve, he didn't want it all over him. Leaning back and smiling up at the simple prank with pride, he tilted the chair back slightly. No way Bright Eyes wouldn't see that he could joke around like the other slayers with this!

At the sound of the door handle turning, he tensed and gave a mental curse. Flailing his arms as the door swung inward, catching his tilted chair and sending him backwards. Surprising Lucy enough that she jumped backwards and all he could do was watch with a wide eye as the bucket poured right onto him.

* * *

Lucy winced as another string of curses came from Cobra as the shower started once more. It had been nearly half an hour now since the little surprise she had gotten. Honestly, having found out that Cobra had snuck into her apartment just to pull and old fashioned bucket prank had caught her by surprise. She felt kinda bad that all his pranks were backfiring on him, but was also kinda annoyed that he was doing all of this because she had drug him into the pool.

Not to mention it was also Mira and Kinana's fault since they had put the idea of a prank war in his head. She was hoping that if she didn't partake then he would just let it go, but it didn't seem like that was the situation. She would rather have to fall for one of Cobra's pranks, or hit him with one hard enough to make him stop.

"Oi! Bright Eyes! Get in here and make sure I didn't miss any of those damn bastards in my hair!" He barked out, causing her to sigh before standing from the couch where Cobra had made her sit. Honestly, it was her damn apartment, why the hell was she listening to what he told her to do?

Stepping into the bathroom, she froze at what she saw and had to stop herself from swallowing her tongue. Cobra was wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, and leaving everything else for her viewing pleasure. All the while, he was focused on the mirror, checking every part that he could view to make sure no more pink glitter was on him. The muscles in his torso, back and arms going taunt when he twisted to look at her.

"Is there any in my hair?" He asked, and all she could do was shake her head. Although, she wasn't sure if there was or not, since his hair was the last thing she was looking at.

"Put your libido on hold for now, Bright Eyes. This shit is annoying and the last thing I need is someone to tease me about having it on me." He hissed out, causing her to blink before blushing and stepping closer. Trying her hardest to keep her gaze on his hair as he sat down so she could skim her fingers through his hair to look for the pink particles.

She blinked when his body seemed to relax as her fingers combed through his hair, and flushed brighter when an actual purr sounded from him! She had heard it plenty of times from Natsu, Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel, since someone always messaged their heads during vehicles rides since it seemed to help with their motion sickness. But to hear it from Cobra! Mavis, it did things to her body that had her shivering and swallowing hard before raking her fingers through his hair once more before pulling away. Her lights hadn't reflected off of any of the glitter, so he had none in his hair.

"You're fine..." She trailed off as his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist before tugging it to his lips. Where he pressed tender kisses against the sensitive skin, trailing up her arms as he went.

"C..Cobra! Wha..." She flinched when he nipped lightly at the bend in her arm, causing a shiver to race through her. His gaze was hooded, and it almost seemed like he was lost in his own little world as he trailed his lips up her arm. She bit back a moan when he stood slightly so he could suckle at the skin just before the short sleeve of her shirt. His body moving closer to her until they were barely a hair's width apart.

What in the world was wrong with him? One moment he was cursing and growling because of the glitter. Now he was acting like he wanted to ravage her! What kind of stunt...No, not stunt. A joke!?

Giving a gasp, she jerked back and swung her hand without thinking. Curling her fingers as her hand stung from the contact and watched as his head jerked to the side before he slowly looked back at her. A warning in his gaze, as well as confusion.

"I can deal with any joke you pull, but playing with my emotions like that will not be tolerated." She whispered, watching as he blinked before narrowing his gaze and no doubt looking into her soul. She tensed when he gave a growl and stepped closer.

"Is that what you really think of me, Bright Eyes? That I would be so low as to play with someone's emotions as a joke?" He growled, causing her to straighten her spine before gritting her teeth.

"Well there would be no other way you'd be interested in me." She bit out, watching as he blinked and relaxed, looking into her soul once more.

"Why the hell do you have such self-esteem issues?" He asked, causing her to flinch before crossing her arms and looking away. There was no hiding it though, just that one question had all her failures of 'sexual appeal', and harsh 'teasing' words from Natsu and Happy surfaced. A heavy sigh from him caused her to look back to him, and waited as he shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

Her eyes were then drawn to his chest, that flexed deliciously with the movement. Only to raise her gaze with a blush when he gave a chuckle and before raising both hands in a surrender gesture.

"You win, Bright Eyes. No more pranks. From here on out, I'll court you correctly." He stated, causing her to blink before tilting her head slightly. Flushing when he leaned closer with an almost pained growl.

"None of that cute stuff, or else I can't be held responsible for the outcome." He growled, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"But..Why?" She asked, and even she didn't know if she was asking why he wanted to court her, or why he suddenly stopped the pranks.

"I crave you, Bright Eyes. Just thought I'd never had a shot. However, after seeing how those idiots made you feel so low, I have no other goal other than to show you how beautiful and lovable you are. And, should you believe you've found someone better later on, then I might find the strength to let you go if it would make you happy." He stated, although the end was stated in a hiss that had her blinking up at him. That still didn't explain the pranks...

"I guess in my own, idiotic way, the pranks were just a method to try to get closer. But now I can see that they could be more harmful than helpful. I don't want to add to your doubts. Besides, I don't want anything else coming back around and biting my ass." He growled, and she found a smile cracking at her lips as tears gathered in her eyes.

She laughed at the panic expression that started on his face, but shook her head and went on tiptoe to press her lips softly to his. Giving a hum when he remained still, before relaxing and returning the motion. His hands sliding to her arms to ease her back onto her feet so he could hover over her slightly as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swiping over her lips and coaxing her own tongue to play.

She was breathless by the time he pulled back, his chest heaving with each breath and his fingers pressing lightly against her skin. Like he was barely holding himself back.

"Cobra, you said that you would release me if I found someone else to make me happy." She recalled, watching as a slight pained look entered his eye but he gave a nod all the same. His thumbs brushing her skin and sending little waves of pleasure up and down her arms. She licked her lips, smirking when his eye narrowed in on the movement.

"Well...What if I don't want anyone else? What if...If you're the only one I ever want?" She asked, her body trembling in fear and excitement as his gaze slowly raised and caught hers. The love, need, and desire enough to make her knees weak so she leaned forward to brace herself against him. Their lips brushing against each other with every word he spoke.

"Then...I'd ask that, if you were a hundred percent sure in that, then would you become my mate?" He whispered, and she swallowed. She knew that slayers mated for life, and that nothing else would draw their attention from their mate. And she wanted nothing more than that, and she wanted it with Cobra.

"And..If I agree?"

"Tonight?"

She could only give a nod before gasping as he crushed his lips to hers while picking her up and heading out of the bathroom. A shiver racking her body as she thought about what was to come, and could only hope that Cobra truly wanted this as much as her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be the reason this story is rated M! Also, just two more chapters to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Pool

Chapter 4

Cobra eased them onto the bed, carefully laying Lucy onto the mattress as he continued to kiss her senseless. He needed to gain back some control, before he took her like a wild beast and ended up hurting her. He already knew that she was still innocent, and he wasn't about to hurt his mate...He still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

She was agreeing to be his mate. He must have done some damn good shit in a past life to be allowed this. A tightening sensation in his chest caused him to pull back, watching her as she breathed deeply, that damn little pink tongue sneaking out to brush against her bottom lip. Giving a growl he leaned back down and nipped at her exposed throat, soothing over the slight stings with his lips and tongue as she moaned and twisted beneath him.

"Cobra." She moaned when he nipped at her collar bone, a shiver raced through him at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. Pulling up, he hovered over her before pressing a kiss to her cheek and sliding down to nibble on her earlobe.

"Erik. Call me Erik, just when it's us Bright Eyes." He whispered, giving a purr when she tensed before shivering beneath him and arching up.

"E...Erik." She tested, and he gave a groan at the sound. It was so simple, his name that he kept hidden from so many, but coming from her! It sounded like a fucking prayer! Giving a growl, he slid his hand up from her, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt and met her gaze.

"You're wearing too damn much." He whispered, capturing her lips again as he slid his hand beneath her shirt. Loving the smooth feel of her skin under his rough hands. Even more when she gasped and mewled whenever he traced over a sensitive spot. He pulled away with a faint frown as his finger felt something that didn't belong, sliding her shirt up he squinted at the small little scar.

"Bright Eyes?" He questioned, leaning down and nipping at the barely noticeable blemish on his mate. When she caught his chin and brought his gaze to hers, he knew that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It was back from the Phantom Lord incident...Don't.."

"When Gajeel was attacking you?" He growled out, and he blinked when she sat up and captured his lips with her own.

"It's all in the past, Erik. He's changed and there is no point in bringing it up." She whispered, a slight plea in her voice and he gave a rumble before pressing their lips firmly together. He could tell that arguing would get him now where, so he would let it go. For now. Bracing himself on his knees, he finished tugging the shirt over her head and gave a hum as she laid back on the bed, not even trying to hide herself from him as her face blushed brightly.

"Damn. I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He growled, tossing her shirt to the side and braced his hands on either side of her head before lowering himself and nipping at her shoulders. Loving her gasps, moans, and small mewls. He loved her taste and scent of cinnamon and vanilla, and loved how she arched into him. Her covered core brushing against his manhood, driving him to the point where he was at risk of losing control.

Giving a little growl, he lowered one hand to pin her hips before rutting against her core, causing her to give a throaty gasp before her hands came up and dug blunt nails into his shoulders. A pleasure filled growl came from him, spurring him to repeat the action before giving her a deep kiss that had her hand snaking into his hair and twisting the strands.

Breaking away, he breathed deeply. Shit, he needed to slow this down!

"Cobra...Erik! I'm not going to break." She mewled, and he could only stare at her for a moment before his control finally flew out the damn window. Giving a low growl, he pressed a kiss to her neck before suckling on the skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

"I'll try to be as easy as possible." He growled, shredding her skirt and underwear off of her body before sliding a finger into her core.

* * *

Lucy gasped as her third orgasm ripped through her, causing her to grip Cobra's shoulders tightly as her body clenched tightly around him. The hiss that slid between his teeth had a coil forming in her stomach again, and she whimpered as he continued to thrust into her. His member stretching her to the point that she felt almost too full, but also brushing perfectly into all the sweet spots within her.

A sharp tweak on her nipple caused her to cry and trembled as painful pleasure rippled through her.

"Thoughts only on me, Bright Eyes." He growled, and she forced her eyes open to see him staring at her in a possessive way, but melted as she also saw love, tenderness, and a fulfilled desire that had her reaching toward him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss to his lips before tracing them up his cheek and to his ear. She breathed heavily as the new angle shifted him deeper into her, giving a groan as he continued to move she nibbled on his earlobe before tracing the shell with her tongue.

"Only you, Erik." She whispered, biting his shoulder when he squeezed her ass and gave a sharp thrust upward, bring himself up onto his knees and pulling her hips down on him. She gave a cry while tangling a hand tightly into his hair, whimpering as he continued to thrust in abandon. When he dropped her backwards, still clinging to her, she gasped as he pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed back in. Her fourth orgasm taking her by surprise as he gave a choked growl before striking.

A pleasure filled scream ripped from her throat as his fangs pierced her neck, their magic melding together. She fought for breath as it felt as if pleasure was ripping her body apart, and she swore that she was among the stars that she loved, with a hazy purple mist surrounding her in a warm embrace. She heard Cobra's moan in the back of her head before everything started to fade into black, and gave a content sigh as darkness faded into her vision and she allowed it to consume her.

A bright light caused Lucy to grumble before shuffling onto her other side. Only to wince as her body protested the movement, and slowly opened her eyes when warm hands suddenly wrapped around her hips and began massaging her lower back.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself." Erik whispered into her ear, the warmth of his chest radiating into her back and causing her to moan and arch slightly as her mind tried to wake up with her body. At the sound of his soft laugh a smile graced her lips.

"Easy there, Bright Eyes. I'm more than ready for another round, but you shouldn't tax your body like this. How about a long, hot soak in your tub?" He asked, causing her to hum. That sounded lovely, but she just couldn't get her mind to fully wake up to tell her body what it needed to do.

Another laugh had her sighing in bliss before strong, familiar arms wrapped around her and tugged her closer to that large, warm chest.

"Leave it all to me, Lucy." Cobra growled, and she hummed as he gathered her into his arms and headed to what she suspected was the bathroom. She winced when he placed her bare body in the cool tub, and slowly forced her eyes to open as he reached for the shower dials. Only to give a little screech as cold water hit her legs, causing her to reach out and tug at his arm, finally snapping awake as he was pulling into the tub, snapping the shower head onto full. She watched in fascinated terror as he hissed as cold water pelted down on his back, causing him to nearly break the handle in his effort to quickly turn the water off.

Swallowing, she waited as he turned to look at her, her own mind still trying to catch up with him latest prank. That had, once again, backfired. The deep sigh that came from him caused her to give a sheepish smile.

"Fuck it, I'm done trying to prank you. I always somehow end up getting soaked anyway. But, at least this time, you're warming me up." He growled, and she felt her eyes widen as he finished crawling into the tub, snapping the drain close as he turned on the warm water and tugged her closer to him. She barely had time to gasp before his lips were on hers and his fingers had found her center.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go! Hope that everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
